leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Misty's Corsola
Misty's Corsola (Japanese: カスミのサニーゴ Kasumi's Sunnygo) was the only that in the Johto region, and her eighth overall. In the anime History Original series In Around the Whirlpool, , Misty, and met Professor Elm, who showed off his . Seeing it also made Misty want to have one. In A Corsola Caper!, the group met a family who raised Corsola to make jewelry out of their shed body parts. However, a wild Corsola came along and invaded the ranch looking for a friend, causing the Corsola in the area to flee. Eventually, all of the Corsola were recovered and Misty caught the wild Corsola with the she received from Kurt. Corsola was used shortly after in the Whirl Cup tournament. It was first used in Octillery The Outcast to help a young Trainer by the name of Marcellus his . Corsola started the battle by countering Remoraid's with its . It then tried for a attack but Remoraid dived underwater causing Corsola to hit a pillar. Remoraid then fired another Water Gun and knocked Corsola out, which caused it to evolve into an . Later in the episode it was shown defeating a , advancing Misty past the preliminary round. In Dueling Heroes, Corsola was used in Misty's first round battle against and his . The battle once again started off with a Water Gun being fired at Corsola and it countering the attack with Mirror Coat. Qwilfish swallowed the water to power up its attack. Corsola fired back with , which caused an explosion with only Corsola taking damage due to Qwilfish hiding underwater. Qwilfish used and got caught on Corsola's head. Corsola then fired a Spike Cannon, knocking Qwilfish out. In The Perfect Match!, Corsola was called out in the third round to battle Trinity and her , who defeated earlier. Corsola again started off countering an attack with Mirror Coat, but it backfired this time when Gyarados fired and overpowered Corsola's attack. Corsola dived under the water and fired Spike Cannon, which knocked Gyarodos out. Trinity next sent out . Due to Corsola being tired from the last battle and being confused by Chinchou's it was quickly defeated, knocking Misty out of the tournament. In Espeon, Not Included, Corsola was used in a battle against Sakura and her . The battle started off with a collision of Tackle attacks. Espeon then went in for a . Espeon quickly got the favor of the battle, but Corsola, on the other hand, used and followed up with Spike Cannon, seizing a win for Misty. In Just Add Water, Corsola was used to challenge Dorian, the Leader of the Coastline Gym. Corsola was initially overwhelmed by Dorian's using its speed to attack and dodge all of Corsola's moves. Misty had Corsola use Recover, which allowed Corsola to get enough strength to hit Mantine with its Spike Cannon and Tackle, knocking it out. In The Blue Badge of Courage, Misty used Corsola in her Gym battle against Sakura and her . Espeon started off with a Tackle that made a direct hit. Corsola hit back with Spike Cannon, which Espeon dodged by jumping into the water. Espeon jumped out with a Swift attack, hitting Corsola hard. Corsola used Recover and then hit Espeon with a Tackle. Espeon jumped off the wall, and dodged the Spike Cannon that Corsola sent at it. Espeon then used Tackle, followed by , knocking out Corsola, making Sakura the winner. Corsola was also used during a battle against Georgio's in A Date With Delcatty. The battle started with Delcatty hitting Corsola with , but Corsola countered quickly with a Tackle attack. Then Delcatty used another Double-Edge and proceeded to use while dodging Spike Canon in the process. Delcatty later used to disorient Corsola, rendering its Spike Canon unsuccessful before using to land another hit. Despite this, Misty was able to turn things around by commanding Corsola to use Recover to heal itself. After that, Corsola used a combination of Spike Canon and Tackle to knock Delcatty out, leaving Misty as the winner of the battle. Corsola was used by Misty when she traveled to the Mirage Kingdom in Hoenn, in The Princess and the Togepi. When Misty, Max, and were confronted by Colonel Hansen's , Misty had Corsola use Spike Cannon against it, which had no effect due to its Ability. Shedinja then used to send the group flying. Corsola reappeared in Alola, Alola!, when it accompanied Misty to Alola. Corsola was sent out to check out the jewelry on offer in a jewelry shop, but became scared on seeing Corsola branches on sale. Personality and characteristics Corsola seems to have a joyous personality, like Misty's Togepi. It is also very sociable, and has a good relationship with Misty's other Pokémon. Corsola is recognized for having a powerful Tackle, and is known for ramming other Pokémon when trying to be friendly. Corsola is shown to get scared, as seen in Alola, Alola!, when it spotted Corsola branches on sale and jumped into Misty's arms. Moves used mod 5}}|0=Spike Cannon|1=Mirror Coat|2=BubbleBeam|3=Recover|4=Tackle}}.png|Using mod 5}}|0=Spike Cannon|1=Mirror Coat|2=BubbleBeam|3=Recover|4=Tackle}}}} In the TCG Corsola was featured in the TCG as one of 's Pokémon. The following is a list of cards named Misty's Corsola. |type=Water|jpset=Theater Limited VS Pack|jpnum=004/018}} Trivia * Corsola is Misty's only Pokémon to be kept inside a Poké Ball variant. * Corsola has had the longest absence of any Pokémon belonging to a main character in the main series, with a gap of 723 episodes between its appearances in The Princess and the Togepi and Alola, Alola!. Related articles Corsola de:Mistys Corasonn es:Corsola de Misty fr:Corayon d'Ondine it:Corsola di Misty ja:カスミのサニーゴ zh:小霞的太阳珊瑚